Cold Night In The South Pole
by MattyJ
Summary: A Blizzard has struck the Southern Water Tribe and Aang can feel Katara moving. He can feel her worry. BAD Summary My first Kataang one shot! Please No Flamers! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


**Cold Night In The South Pole**

He could feel her pacing around her Igloo. She was tense. Upset even. He figured it was probably because of the torrential storm that had laid siege to the village.

Aang was restless. He wouldn't sleep until he knew that she was okay. He sat there in his tent, thinking of the possible reasons that were keeping her so on edge. Aang cleared the snow so he could get a better feel of what she was doing.

He wanted to go see her. To ask her what was wrong. But he was scared. Scared of her. From the moment they met he had been in love with her and as the days went on and as time progressed... his love for her grew. It grew to the point where he was afraid to talk to her.

He was constantly at war within himself over what he should do. What he should say...

Then... he heard her

He thought he heard a faint "Aang" from beyond the wall of his ice shelter. Although their Igloos were next to eachother it was still dreadfully hard to hear, especially with the loud sounds of wind howling in the darkness.

Aang tried to listen more intently so he could ensure that she was ok.

Then he heard her again.. this time with more fright... she sounded... scared

"Aang!"

He swiftly bent the door of ice that lay in front of him down, opening the pathway to the outside

It was bitter cold..

Darker then he could imagine..

But he could only concentrate on her

He quickly shuffled through the thick snow

With each passing second.. his worry for her intensified

He now stood before her door

He pushed the ice through the ground and ran to her

"Katara!" Aang shouted as he looked for her

Katara shot up out of bed... confused

"What is it Aang? Are you okay? Did something happen?" Katara began to worry for she had no idea as to why the Air Nomad was in her Igloo

"I heard you screaming... my name" explained Aang who looked out of breath

"Oh.. well I wasn't calling yo-" Katara stopped as she gazed upon the disappointed look of Aang's face

His eyes dropped. His arms fell. She saw all the worry and life in him just vanish..

"I'll... just be going then.." said Aang softly as he turned around for the door

"Just tell me.. if you need anything" said Aang who was now more embarrassed then he had ever been around her

Katara watched as she saw the boy that she grew to know grow cold and upset. She didn't only think of him as a brother anymore... She loved him

Aang felt every emotion in his body.. every thought.. telling him to hold it in..

But he couldn't

A single tear shed from his eye and struck the ground ever so lightly..

"Aang"

He knew he heard her this time

He stopped in place. Waiting to see what she would say

His mind raced. Thinking of every joke she was about to make about him. Every possible way that she could make fun of him..

"My feet are cold.. would you be kind enough to stay and maybe... sleep with me?"

Aang couldn't believe what he had just heard

All life rushed back into him as a large grin formed on his face

"Of course I will" Aang replied as he walked over to her bed

He sat down and gazed into Katara's eyes... he could only think of how much he loved her...

He knew he wanted to tell her but he didn't know if he could muster up the strength..

Aang crawled into the bed with Katara

Aang was literally shacking from the excitement that was rushing through him

Aang pulled the covers over them both and laid his head on a pillow

He didn't think it could get any better than this

But just then.. Katara shifted

She moved herself closer to Aang

She snuggled up against him and placed her head by his

Aang couldn't believe it. All of his dreams were coming true.. he knew he had to

"I love you Katara.." Aang whispered into Katara's ear

Aang's heart was racing at what he had just said. He couldn't believe that he had just told her! He just took his entire heart and threw it right at her!

Katara turned around to face him... staring into his big gray eyes..

Aang stared back into her Sapphire eyes.. he could only think of what she was going to say

Suddenly.. she smiled

Katara pulled Aang into their first real kiss... it was short but sweet

Aang's eyes practically popped out of his skull at what Katara had just done

He was about to talk but he was soon silenced by Katara, who had just placed a finger to his lips

Katara slowly embraced him

They were now hugging. Katara's head was on top of Aang's

Aang could feel the warmth of her body

Her skin was so soft

Her face was so beautiful

She was so perfect

They embraced for a few minutes just feeling each other's warmth..

"I love you too Aang"

* * *

A/N: Okay! That was my first ever oneshot so please no flamers! R/R! Thanks and please tell me what you think!


End file.
